A Model Love
by xxhollister6
Summary: What if Bella and Edward were both famous models? And they had a photo shoot together? What could happen? BxE OOC
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella was a famous model as well as Edward? What if they had a photoshoot together? What will happen? BxE OOC

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or songs used in this fanfiction, I'm just having fun with them :)

This is my first fanfic so it might not be the best, sorry!

* * *

"Bella, It's almost time for your photo shoot get your lazy ass up!" My best friend Alice screamed.

I made an odd noise from my throat before I got up, I just sat there for a few minutes too lazy to get up. Finally I opened my eyes and looked over to the little alarm clock on my bed stand, it was 6:12

"Beeeelllllaaaaa" Alice screamed once more before running into my room and jumping on me.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm up Alice! What time is the photo shoot?!" I replied a little louder than necessary. There was absolutely no way it could be normal for somebody to be so excited at six in the morning.

"Well it's at 8:30 but we need time to pick out our outfits, take showers,do our hair, our make-up..."

"Alice! This is insane, we couldn't possibly need that much time to get ready since you'll be re-doing all my hair and make-up at the photo shoot." I shot back while taking a deep breath trying to calm myself down, knowing that it would do me no good to argue with Alice about clothing.

"Oh come on Bella! It's fun! Here go take a shower while I get your outfit ready, but hurry so I'll have time do your make-up as well!" added Alice.

I nodded solemnly while I got up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom which was attached to the hallway. I walked threw the ajar door and looked around my familiar bath room, it was an exquisite bathroom really. There were double sinks surrounded in dark marble on one side of the room while there was a jacuzzi tub in the far right corner and a large incased shower on the far left side. The walls were painted a pale beige, because this was my bathroom, it was one of the only rooms Alice hadn't been allowed to decorate when we agreed to move in together. Don't get me wrong, I loved Alice but we had different tastes in well... everything.

"Bella.... I don't hear the shower running." Alice calmly warned me from outside the door.

I hadn't realized that I'd been standing in the bathroom so long doing nothing. I quickly grabbed a towel our of the large closet and carefully walked over the tile to get to the shower. I put the towel on the sink and turned the shower on waiting for the perfect temperature. Once I decided that the water was perfect I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water soothed my muscles.

As soon as I left the bathroom i was bombarded with clothes of every color, fabric, and type. Alice obviously couldn't decided on which _marvelous _outfit I should wear today.

"Alice, please just pick one" I sighed.

"Ohhh but they're all so pretty!" Alice complained

I giggled as quietly as i could at Alice's absurdness involving clothes but I guess that I wasn't as quiet as I thought I had been because moments later Alice was in motion. She jumped off the bed and onto me, we both fell to the floor and glared at each other but it didn't last long as we started laughing so hard that we were having trouble breathing.

"Al-ice.... Tha-ha-t wa-as s-s-s-o a-ma-zz-ing-g." I giggled as Alice nodded in agreement.

Soon we were both showered, dressed, and had our hair and make-up perfected. I was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt with light ripped jeans, my black ankle boots and my Louis Vuitton black speedy bag. I grabbed my Calvin Klein peacoat and one of my many pairs of Ray Bans as we were leaving the house.

"Your car or mine Al?" I questioned as we were heading towards the elevator.

"Hmmm, how about your Hummer? So we can pick up Rose after?" She suggested.

"Sounds perfect!" I replied while digging my car keys out of my purse.

We were soon speeding down the street in my Black 2009 Hummer H3 while crazily singing 'Crazy in Love' by Beyonce.

"Got me hoping you save me right now, looking so crazy your love's got me looking, got me lookin so crazy your love." we finished giggling.

Soon we were pulling into the parking garage of Meyer Modeling Agency. Alice and I both worked here, I was a model while she was a make-up/fashion artist. As soon as we entered the building we had people asking if we need anything.

"No thank you." We both replied to all of the questions

Soon we were on our way up to the floor we work on. Jacey Meyer, who was the owner of Meyer Modeling had mentioned to me that I would be working with another model today but she never mentioned who it would be. I mentally took guesses about who it could be, Heidi Klum, Travis Fimmel, Adriana Lima, Jason Shaw! Oh the possibilities! I was obviously spacing out for a while because the next thing I heard was two familiar voices.

"Bella!" both voices shouted.

"Huh?!" was my genius response.

"We called your name about 10 times dear" Jacey seemed concerned as Alice nodded next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys I must have been day dreaming" I said as I flashed my best smile.

Jacey nodded and walked off as Alice and I headed back to the dressing room. Alice handed me my clothes and started to set up her make-up. I looked down and observed what I'd be wearing for this photo-shoot. It was a fairly short black sequin dress. I just shrugged, threw it on and headed out to get my hair and make-up done. Alice kept giving me odd looks the whole time she was doing my make-up which made me a little worried but I just ignored it. Once Alice was finished I headed out and looked around the set. I soon found Jacey talking to an older man who was probably in his 40's and had almost black hair and was dressed in a business suit. Next to the man was a younger man dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, he had tousled bronze hair and when he turned around after Jacey pointed at me I realized that he had the most gorgeous emerald green eyes.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who it is?

R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Model Love Chap 2.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Scarlet8Rose, HPTL, TeamJacob3, BELLALUVZEDWARDALWAYZ, and AndreaG55. I wasn't expecting to get any reviews :) also thanks to everybody who added my story as a favorite.

I forgot to mention in the first chapter that there are/will be links to all of the outfits/photo shoots that are described in the story. If you find something that you think should be linked but is not, just let me know. Thanks!

Oh and there is a new pole up :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or songs mentioned in the story, I'm simply having some fun with them

* * *

BPOV

He had the most gorgeous emerald eyes I have ever seen. Ever. They were so deep that I was stunned into silence, which is unusual for me. I sat there shocked before I took a better look and realized that I had never seen this guy before. I must have been staring because soon I heard somebody clearing their throat. I looked up and saw that the two men that I didn't know were right in front of me as was Jacey.

"Bella dear, this is Edward Cullen, he is a model from England" Jacey explained excited.

"Oh, hi I'm Bella Swan" I said proudly once again flashing my best smile at the two men.

"Thats nice" Edward coldly replied.

I was shocked to say the least. I'd never been talked to like that before in my life. I wasn't even talked to like that pre-fame. I snapped back to reality and as I was opening my mouth to tell that asshole off I was cut off by our photographer, Peter.

"Bella, Edward! It's time to begin the shoot! Hurry Hurry we're already behind schedule!" snapped the photographer.

"Oh! They're coming!" Jacey replied

"Yes, Yes.. one moment!" exclaimed the older man who I was assuming was Edward's manager.

I glared at Edward all the way to the photographer and his assistant Maria. I was still shell shocked, who was this guy? and who did he think he was talking to? I mean was he kidding me, I was Bella-fucking-Swan not one of his flunkeys. This was absurd, I was definitely doing to confront Jacey about this as soon as we were alone, hell I didn't care if we were alone or not to be honest. In all of my internal ranting I hadn't noticed that once again everybody was waiting for me.

"Alright lets get going!" I snapped taking out my anger on other people.

"Bitch" I heard someone, probably Edward, mutter under their breathe.

"Okay, Okay! Now Edward go sit on that motorcycle there and we'll send Bella over in just a second to sit behind you!" instructed Peter.

I tried to blow Edward's large head up with my mind as he walked away but it didn't work.

"Now Bella doll, calm down and don't spend all your time trying to blow up Edward's pretty head. It doesn't suit you" Peter suggested.

I sighed and nodded my head and absentmindedly listened to Peter rattle out instructions. Too soon for my likely I was being ushered over to where Edward was sitting on the fake motorcycle talking to some office slut. I did as I was told and put my arms around Edward in the 'Loving Manner' that I was told to. I tried my best to not look ready to kill as people fixed our stance, make-up, hair, and outfits. After sitting there and doing as Peter and Maria instructed for almost 2 hours I was beyond ready to get out of here and never see stupid Edward Cullen again.

"Oh that was magnificent! Don't you agree Malcolm?!" I could hear Jacey exclaiming.

"Yes, I agree. They work together perfectly" A deep voice replied, I'm assuming this was Malcolm, Edward's manager.

Well this just sucked. Edward and I definitely did not get along, and I've got this feeling that we never would, I mean he was an asshole. I never did anything to him and he was a total jerk, he didn't talk to me at all after that one comment. Ugh I don't believe I ever thought he was hot and 'gorgeous eyes' where the hell did that come from? I quickly banished the traitor thoughts

I simply sighed and chose to ignore them for now. I wasn't in the mood to explain why I hated this new model. As soon as I rounded the corner into the dressing/make-up area I was attacked by a pixie.

"Omigod!Hewashot!Whowashe?DidIhearabritishaccent?!heishottiesexmuffinhuh?!" Alice screeched so loud and fast that I could barely understand her.

"You're lucky that I've known you so long otherwise I'd have no idea what you just said Al. Yes he was hot. That jackass is Edward Cullen. Yes he's a British model. And hottie sex muffin really Alice?" I replied in a bored tone.

"Yeah I read it in a fan-fiction the other day! It's an awesome word right?" She answered as though it was perfectly normal.

"Yes, Alice it's an awesome word" I giggled.

"So what can you tell me about that hunk of a model? I mean nobody can beat my Jazzy, but damn he was fine!" she had quickly changed the subject back to Edward.

"He's an asshole. End of Story" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Aw Bells don't be like that. I'm sure he can't be that bad" Alice frowned.

"Oh trust me he is, so hottie sex muffins aren't nice apparently" I said proudly

"Oh well you can't always be a hottie sex muffin and a good, sweet, caring little angel like you" Alice winked.

I just laughed and went to change back into my normal clothes and wash most of the make-up off my face. I could hear Alice whispering something to somebody in an excited tone. I debated weather or not I should go and figure out what was up or just ignore it. I mean Alice isn't one to keep secrets, she'd tell me sooner or later.

"Ready to go? Oh and don't think that you can get out of the Edward conversation" Alice commented when I came out of the dressing room

"Mhm, whatever lets just go get Rose" I said hoping we could drop the Edward Cullen topic for well ever.

* * *

EPOV

Who the hell was this bitch? I mean she was hot as hell but the second she opened her mouth I knew that we wouldn't get along.

"Bella dear, this is Edward Cullen, he is a model from England" the women I was introduced to as Jacey explained

"Oh, hi I'm Bella Swan" She she said while showing her pearly white teeth with confidence.

'So she's one of those stuck up model bitches?' I thought. Hmm, what to do what to do? I could be nice and play into her little act or I could tell her as it is, Oh! I've got it I'd do what girls like her hate the most. Not care.

"That's nice." I replied as coldly as I could.

To say that she looked shocked would probably be a huge understatement, I mean I understand how she isn't used to being ignored. She was hot, no doubt about it. I'm sure every guy that has ever talked to her just ignored her over-confidence because of her looks. She looked as though she was about to say something when the photographer who I didn't know interrupted.

"Bella, Edward! It's time to begin the shoot! Hurry Hurry we're already behind schedule!" snapped the photographer.

"Oh! They're coming!" Jacey excitedly replied.

"Yes, Yes.. one moment!" exclaimed my manager, Malcolm.

I smirked and headed over to the photographer and his assistant, who through her flirtation earlier I knew was named Maria.

"The photographer's name is Peter.. Oh and Edward, be nice to Bella she is one of the most famous models in New York." suggested Malcolm.

"Sure, sure whatever you say" I replied.

"Alright let's get going!" Bella snapped rudely, she was obviously mad.'

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath.

I heard Malcolm sigh as Peter instructed me to go over and position myself on the motorcycle that was on the set. I sat there talking or well flirting with some office girl that came up to me. Soon Bella re-appeared and sat behind me I could still tell that she was pissed and that made me chuckle. The whole photo shoot took about 2 hours to do and I was still laughing about how mad I had made her.

"So what do you think of the Bella Swan?" Malcolm asked as we were walking out of the building.

"Oh she was great, I'd _love _to work with her again!" I smirked, to be honest I think pissing Bella Swan off was my new favorite thing to do.

* * *

Okay so I was working on this at like 2am last night so it may not be the greatest but I tried. I actually _did_ find "hottie sex muffin" In a fan fiction and now my friends and I saw it as much as we can.

R&R please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow almost 400 hits, that is way more than I was expecting. Hmm, that's probably not very impressive is it? Hehe well I'm happy. Thanks for the reviews those who gave them! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, songs, or name brands that are mentioned in this story i'm just fooling around with them ;)

* * *

APOV

_!_

* * *

_BPOV_

Alice and I were driving down the road on our way to meet Rosalie at her clothing store Rose's Place. She had a fairly small store but for rich people in New York City it is one of the top places to shop. Rose made tons of money on her own but her husband Emmett was also a baseball player for the New York Yankee's. Alice, Rose and I had known each other for ever. We had already known each other when we moved to New York. We had met when I moved to Fork's Washington when I was 16 to live with my dad.

"Alright let's go get her!" Alice squeaked as I parked the car behind Rose's store.

"Mhm" I mumbled as I slid out of my car.

"Bells! Ali!" yelled Jack and his twin Johnny at the same time.

"Hey guys!" I yelled back as I ran to give them hugs.

"Rose!" I heard Alice giggle from somewhere behind me.

I walked over and hugged Rose after I was done talking to Jack and Johnny about how Meryl Streep was in the store earlier. See I told you that there were some pretty famous people shopping at Rose's.

"Alright let's go shopping already!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Okay, Okay let's go Al!" Rose answered.

Soon we were back in my Hummer and on the way to 5th Avenue we parked in the first spot we found knowing that we'd never be able to find another one. All three of us just loved to shop, we had so many outfits that you wouldn't believe it if you saw it. Of course Alice adored it even more than Rose and I, at home Alice had not one but two closets. One in her room and one in the hall way, no joke.

"Where to guys?" I asked Alice and Rose.

"Hmm, How about Bergdorf?" Alice suggested.

"Yes! and then we'll hit Saks!" added Rose.

"Totally. Our last stop has to be Louis Vuitton" I mentioned.

So we all headed off to Bergdorf Goodman, I desperately needed a new outfit for the premiere of the new movie that was coming out named Remember Me, a movie that I didn't know much about except that my dad was directing it. So it was good that we had decided to go shopping. All three of us found the perfect dresses for tonight. Of course Alice and I were invited because of Jacey and Rose was invited because of how many celebrities shopped at her store. After about 4 and a half hours I ended up with gold right above the knee bandage dress from Herve Leger that I would match with my lace Valentino's and some jewelry from home. Alice got a knee length pink silk dress with white pumps while Rose got a tight red dress that ended just above her knee and a pair of black pumps. Once we arrived at our flat Alice was jumping up and down deciding what to do for make-up, what to do for hair, and what to match with our outfits.

"Jeez Al calm down, we've got hours still" murmured Rose.

"No! We only have 4 hours! That is never enough time to get ready for something this important, are you guys crazy?!" Alice screeched.

"Alright Alright calm down guys, we'll figure it out" I said

Alice took a deep sigh with her eyes closed and once she opened them she nodded, turned on her heel and headed into her room.

"Well, that was fun!" Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah tons" I replied with a laugh.

4 and a half hours later we were all ready to go to this premier. I ended up with my gold dress, lace pumps, gold and black pearl earrings, a black and gold necklace and my hair was lightly curled and the top pulled back. Rosalie was dressed in a silky red dress and black pumps. She had a black necklace with matching black flower earrings. Her hair was down and the bottom was curled as usual. While Alice was wearing a short flowing pink dress with white heels and a diamond necklace with matching earrings.

"Well we all look hot" giggled Rose.

"Hell yeah!" Alice and I agreed.

"Hmm when is the limo supposed to arrive?" questioned Alice.

"I didn't call one..." I said slowly

"I thought Bella was calling" Rose said when we all looked at her

"Oh shit!" we all screamed.

"What do we do?!" Rose asked.

"I don't know!" Alice screamed back.

"How abou-" I was interrupted by the doorbell.

We all looked at each other confused for a few seconds before I realized that I should probably answer the door. There was a short man wearing a black suit at the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Mrs. Meyer sent me to pick up Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon" He said in a formal manor.

"Oh! Jacey got us a ride!" Alice clapped.

"Yeah she must have known that we'd forget to call" laughed Rose.

"Yes, thank god we have Jacey!" I agreed.

Once we were in the limo Alice was jumping in her seat playing with all the buttons and putting the windows up and down like she had never been in a limo before.

"Calm down Al, you've been in how many limo's?" I laughed

"Oh I know but it's still so much fun!" She squealed.

Once we arrived at the red carpet there were camera's going off everywhere. We might not have been as much in the spotlight as the actors that starred in the film but we still got a lot of people calling our names.

"Bella!"

"Rosalie!"

"Alice!"

Over and over again as we walked into the theater, it was a little hard to see with all of the camera's and lights but we were fairly used to it. We saw tons of celebrities that we knew and even a few other models, like Jessica Stanley.

"Oh hi guys!" Jessica ran over and hugged each of us.

"Hey Jess" I replied smiling to be honest Jessica was pretty annoying and none of us were really close to us, I was only nice to her because otherwise she'd open her mouth and tell people that I was a total bitch.

"I love your dress Jessi!" screamed Alice while circling Jessica to look at her outfit.

"Oh really?!" Jessica asked in suprise, she probably wasn't used to us being _this _nice to her.

"Yeah, is it from Rose's?" Alice replied.

"Actually it is! I was so excited to have a dress from there, I was hoping to see you guys while I was there but you weren't there" You could detect a little but of disappointment in Jessica's voice.

"When were you there?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh, it was uhm let's see... Monday morning?" Jessica said.

"That was when Emmett left for LA right?" I asked Rose.

She simply nodded her head thoughtfully. After about an hour of talking to Jessica about the most random things, some of them stupid might I add. We were asked to take our seats because the movie was about to start.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to the premiere of 'Remember Me' staring Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen, Mike Newton and directed by Charles Swan!" some older women announced.

"Your dad directed this movie?!" Alice whispered in my ear

"Yeah, so?" I whispered back.

"You didn't tell us that!" Rose added in a low voice.

I simply shrugged and turned to watch the movie, yeah my dad directed the movie. He directs lot's of movies I see his name on the screen so often that I don't even get this odd feeling of happiness in my stomach anymore. After a minute of thought I turned to the screen and saw stupid Edward Cullen. Ugh if I had known that he was in this movie I would have refused to even go. I had never asked my dad who was staring in his movies, I'm not even sure if he could tell me that. I never thought that Edward was also an actor, I mean I'd never even heard of him until this morning. How had he made a movie and gotten a photo shoot with_ me, Bella Swan_ so soon after coming here from England? He must have one hell of a manager. 2 hours later and the movie was finally over, I mean it was actually a pretty good movie but it turned out that Edward Cullen played the main character, so I had to look at him all night long. I was just happy that I hadn't seen him in person tonight.

"Wow! That movie was actually really good, I loved it!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah it was pretty good" I agreed.

"Eh I guess it was good" added Rose.

"Omigod Bella, that wasn't that the guy you modeled with today?" asked Alice while looking at me strangely.

"Sadly" I nodded.

"Woah what aren't you telling me?!" Rose practically yelled.

"Ugh I had a photo shoot with this british model, Edward Cullen today he was totally-"

"Hot? Sexy?" A silky voice said behind me.

I whipped around as fast as I could and saw the one person I never wanted to see again.

* * *

EPOV

"Man I really don't want to go to that premiere" I said to myself, I jumped at the voice that I heard next.

"Too bad you have to now let's go" I turned around to figure out that it was Malcolm who had talked.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" I mumbled and headed over to the limo.

* * *

So I tried to make this a longer chapter for you guys but I have been really busy and didn't have time to make it any longer, sorry :(

I had to name them Jack and Johnny because I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean while writing this and I LOVE Johnny Depp

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, songs, or name brands that are mentioned in my story. I just like playing with them.

* * *

BPOV

"Ugh I had a photo shoot with this british model, Edward Cullen today he was totally-"

"Hot? Sexy?" A silky voice said behind me.

I whipped around as fast as I could and saw the one person I never wanted to see again.

"What do you want?!" I asked in a harsh voice.

"Just to see you again" He winked at me.

"Ugh I'm out of here" I muttered.

"Aww Bells, don't be like that!" added Rose.

"Yeah Bells..." added Edward

"Shut up!" I practically screamed at him.

God he is so annoying, I mean seriously what the fuck is his problem? I knew that coming here wasn't going to be a good idea and I told Rose and Alice that but nobody listens to Bella. I wasn't even listening to the conversation going on around me because I was too busy fuming. I could deal with Edward, I was used to stuck up jerks. No big deal, i'll be fine.

"Bella? You okay?" Rose questioned me.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah.. fine" I replied still not really paying attention.

Alice hadn't said anything the whole conversation and she was looking oddly between Edward and I. I knew that I should be worried about this but there was no point in even asking because I was already aware that I wouldn't get an answer from her yet.

"Well off to sign signatures.. everybody wants a signature from Edward Cullen" Edward bragged.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"You know you want more than my signature" Edward laughed.

"Bye Edward" Rose injected before I could reply.

"Why are you so quiet Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uhm, nothing" Alice brushed my question off.

Rose and I exchanged a look but decided not to bother. We then decided to skip the dinner and just head home because Alice claimed she was tired, which was odd for her since it was only 9pm.

* * *

EPOV

I could tell that I was annoying Bella by the way she was glaring at me even though I don't think she even knew she was doing it.

"So you and Bella had a photo shoot together?" The blonde girl that was with Bella asked.

"Yeah today" I nodded.

"And why does she seem to hate you? Oh and I'm Rose" She added.

"Because I don't put up with her shit?" I answered.

"Well good for you then, I love Bells but she needs somebody to stand up to her" Rose laughed.

"I agree" I smiled.

After a moment or two of silence Rose talked again, but not to me this time.

"Bella? You okay?" She questioned.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah.. fine" She answered absentmindedly.

I kept noticing that the little pixie glancing at me once in awhile. She kept looking between Bella and I with this weird look in her eyes. Bella didn't seem to notice but Rose did because she had this shocked look on her face. I then got a text message saying that I had to go sign some signatures.

"Well off to sign signatures from Edward Cullen" I might have bragged a little unintentionally I just couldn't help it.

"Whatever" I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"You know you want more than my signature" I added and then laughed.

Bella looked as though she was going to add something but Rose interrupted.

"Bye Edward" She smiled.

I smirked as I walked away and I could hear them whispering behind me. What I said about everybody wanting my signature was true. I may be a newcomer to America but they sure as hell loved me. Malcolm was the best manager that I've ever had and that was probably why I was already so famous here. Plus, I'm sure even people in America had heard of me before. I mean I was _the_ Edward Cullen.

"Edward! Edward!" I heard people screaming.

I waved and kept walking until I got to my spot, I always sat in the middle of the booth while signing signatures.

"Hey Eddie..." Tanya cooed.

"Oh hey Tanya" I replied

"I saw you talking to Bella Swan and her friends..." she added with a suggestive tone.

"Oh yeah" I said simply.

"How do you know her?" She pried.

"We had a photo shoot together" I snapped.

"Oh okay..." she whispered.

I mean Tanya was okay in small amounts but she was nosey as shit. She wanted to know everything in everybody's lives. She is like the Gossip Girl of the real world, no joke.

* * *

APOV

They just had this connection, trust me I know these things. I have this like 6th sense about things especially like this. I could tell that Edward and Bella have a specially connection. They might act like they hate each other, and they may now but they won't forever. I'm telling you.

* * *

BPOV

Once we got home I changed into my blue silk pajama shorts and top. I washed all the make-up off my face and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slipped my white slippers on. I then grabbed my MacBook off my desk and sat on my bed and opening it up. I logged onto Facebook and my iChat. I then logged onto my email and realized that I had an email from the women that I was looking to buy a horse from. Nobody knew that I want to buy a horse or even that I used to ride, I wanted to surprise them. The horse was a gorgeous chestnut colored thoroughbred and he was 5 years old.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask from outside the door.

"Yea?" I replied quietly.

She opened the door and looked at me oddly before sighing and sitting down on my bed.

"So, why don't you like Edward?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know, he's just a jerk" I shrugged.

"I thought that he was actually kind of nice..." she suggested.

"Maybe with you guys, why are you asking?" I was curious now.

"Just wondering, you really seem to hate him" she admitted.

"Alice..." I cautioned.

"Oh never mind, I'm being silly aren't I?" she smiled

"Well night Bells" she added with a smile.

"Night Al" I smiled back.

Why did I hate Edward so much? I asked myself. He sure was gorgeous I sighed. He had the most amazing emerald green eyes I could just get lost in them. Plus he had the oddest messy bronze colored hair that I just wanted to run my hands through. Oh, and his smile! It was dazzling, it was crooked and perfectly white... Ugh! What was I thinking? He was such a stuck up asshole that no matter how gorgeous he was I'd never date him let alone be friends with him. I sighed and decided to go asleep, it was 11pm and I had to be up early to go out with breakfast with Alice, Rose, and our friend April. I got up, put my computer back on the desk, plugged it in, and walked back to bed. I flipped off the light, pulled the covers over me and waiting for sleep to take over.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should skip sometime or what? And yes, Dimitri's-Little-Sister-Jackie, Johnny Depp is hot indeed!

R&R please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys I've been busy. Ohmigod "he makes men want to turn gay!" totally made my week! thank you! hahahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any characters mentioned in my story, or name brands. I just like playing with them.

* * *

BPOV

So today I was going to look at a horse, of course none of my friends knew it. They all thought that I was going to an interview at Guess for a catalog cover.

"Bellllaaa can I help you decide what to wear?" Alice begged.

"Fine" I replied.

She came running into the room and proceeded to go threw all my clothes throwing them around.

"I've got it!" Alice yelled suddenly.

"Oh! okay, show it to me" I sighed

She picked out my white skinny jeans with my red and pink Ed Hardy long sleeve top. I slipped on my black Gucci pumps, my black XCVI leather jacket and straightened my hair and grabbed my Dior sunglasses and red Marc Jacobs bag on the way out the door.

"See you later Alice!" I shouted.

"Bye bye Bells!" she shouted back.

I had put my riding boots in the back of my Hummer so I was all set. I was looking at a horse named Brooks, he is half QH and half Arabian. I drove the 15 min to the barn he was staying at. I parked my car on the side of the street and walked up the driveway to the barn. A lady came out of the house next to the barn.

"Hello, I'm Mariah. Nice to meet you Bella" she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied with a smile.

"Well let's go inside and meet Cheryl, our trainer" she suggested.

I nodded and we headed inside the barn to meet Cheryl, I was actually very nervous about this but I was also excited.

"Oh my, you're Bella Swan" she said a little surprised.

"Yes I am" I gave a weak laugh.

"Very nice to meet you!" she said happily.

"So let's go see Brooks" Cheryl suggested.

We walked out to the pony barn that they had and Cheryl explained that they used it for the Pony rides during the Summer.

"So this is Brooks, he is a very good boy and he loves people. He is full trained in both English and Western" she explained thoroughly.

"Hey there Brooks!" I exclaimed to the horse as Cheryl was getting him out of his stall.

"He is a little fussy about getting his tack put on, I think he went awhile with a bad fitting saddle" She commented.

I nodded my head and moved to the side so I wouldn't get hit. Brooks sure was a good boy, and so cute. I patted him and talked to him while Cheryl put his tack on, just to distract him a little. Within a few minutes he had his tack on and I was leading him back into the indoor arena. Cheryl moved to open the gate, and I lead him over to the steps. I had already put my boots on so I went up the steps and hopped on Brooks. Cheryl looked over my posture and everything before quickly fixing my foot.

"Very good, make him hack" she commented.

I smiled and made Brooks hack (walk) as she had told me to. I honestly hadn't really had a lesson since I was like 11 years old but I still remembered some of the basics. After a few minutes of simply hacking Cheryl instructed me to trot. I tapped his sides with my feet twice and he started trotting.

"Alright now go up, down, up, down with your body" she instructed.

"Alright, this way?" I asked to make sure I remembered it correctly.

"Yes, very good. Just let yours hips go up and down instead of trying to hold yourself down in the saddle" she smiled.

After about an hour of hacking and trotting I noticed what time it was, I had to meet Alice at the mall and Cheryl had another lesson.

"Very good Bella" Cheryl smiled

"Thank you, it was very nice to meet you. I will email Mariah tomorrow" I smiled back

"Nice to meet you too" she replied.

I nodded and handed Brooks and the helmet I was wearing over to her. I walked out to the car, changed my shoes, and called Alice

"Hi Bells!" she laughed into the phone.

"Hey Al. So I'm just leaving the studio now. I'll meet you in 20?" I asked.

"Awesome! See you in 20!" she agreed.

I started my car, plugged my ipod in, picked my playlist and headed towards the high-way. I managed to get to the mall within 15 min so I headed to Starbucks before meeting Alice in Nordstrom. I had just ordered my Caramel Macchiato when I heard a silky voice behind me.

"Hey there Bella" the voice said

I twitched once before turning around to see if it was who I thought it was.

I sighed. "Hello Edward" I replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked calmly.

"Meeting Alice" I said before walking down the bar to get my coffee.

I grabbed it and started to walk out, a second later I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped at him.

"Hanging out with a friend?" He smirked.

"Edward you know what I mea-" I started

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" he said while looking off into the distance.

"Anyway, what are you and pixie doing today?" He asked.

"First of all, never call her that to her face because she'll kill you and second of all, why should I tell you?" I laughed

"Because you love me?" he responded,I glared. "Oh come on Bella, I'm kidding."

"If you must know we're going to shop for a dress for tonight, Rose's husband is coming home" I told him.

"Ah I see, who is her husband?" He asked.

"Emmett McCarthy" I sighed.

"Oh the baseba-" He started.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell and then I saw a blur infront of me.

"Thank god you're here" I said

"Oh! Hey Edward! When did you guys meet up?" She asked with curiosity.

"He stalked me in Starbucks" I laughed once.

"Yeah I sure did" He laughed while trying to kiss my check.

"Ugh! Get out of here!" I yelled.

"I've got a photo shoot, I'll see you later" He winked at me before walking off.

"What was that about?" Alice questioned.

"I told you. He followed me out of Starbucks" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you guys looked pretty friendly..." she hinted.

"Whatever Al" I said before walking into the store.

After about an hourof looking around in the store, I gasped as I found the perfect dress.

"Al!" I yelled out to her.

"Yeah?" I heard her yell back from somewhere.

"I found it!" I squealed.

"Oh! Lemme see, Lemme see!" She was suddenly right behind me.

"Look at it..." I sighed in happiness holding up the dress, it was sleeve-less and black down to the waist where it turned into a light pink silk material.

"Oh it's great Bells!" Alice giggled.

"Let's keep looking for yours" I suggested.

"Okie dokie!" she agreed

After about two more hours of going threw the mall Alice had finally picked out her favorite dress. She bought a emerald green dress, the color reminded me of something, but I couldn't think of what.

* * *

R&R please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, So I've been really busy sorry. I had a riding lesson on Thursday, went off island on Friday, went to my friends party on Saturday, helped my aunt buy her first horse on Sunday, and I had another lesson today. Plus I've been watching some Johnny Depp movies ;) Thanks to those that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, or name brands mentioned in this story. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

APOV

!

* * *

BPOV

Once Alice and I had our dresses bought and bagged we headed back to our cars.

"Bells, we've got to meet everyone at Blue Water at 7pm alright?" Alice asked.

"Sounds perfect" I answered.

"Good! I'll see you at the house in a few" Alice smiled before getting in her car.

I threw my dress in the back of my car and drove towards the house. I stopped at Rose's on my way home to pick up the new Fenton necklace that Rose ordered for me. I pulled around the back and parked my car. I jumped out and locked the doors on my way towards the back door of the store. Rose's wasn't terribly busy at this time of day so it was the perfect time to drop in.

"Bella! I've got the necklace!" Rose screamed the second I walked in the door.

"Ohmigod! Yes!" I shrieked in response.

We ran to the counter as fast as we could in 4 inch heels clapping our hands the whole way. Rose pulled a box from under the counter and sighed in happiness while carefully putting it down on the glass countertop. She handed me the scissors when she saw that I was about to rip the package open with my hands.

"I'm so excited!" I laughed.

"Open it!" she giggled in response.

I cut the tape from the package carefully, and then opened the box. I took a deep breathe before taking the bubble wrap off the top. I dropped the bubble wrap and scissors on the counter and carefully picked up the gorgeous necklace.

"It's gorgeous" I sighed in happiness.

"So gorgeous" her eyes lit up.

It was perfect for my dress, numerous silver chains that intwined with two different colored pearls towards the bottom. The three types of jewelry weaved in and out of each other to create a beautiful pearl and silver accessory.

"It would go great with your pink and black dress" Rose suggested.

"Perfect. That was my plan" I replied.

"I can't wait to see it, So i'll see you tonight at 7?" Rose asked.

"Yup, see you guys then" I smiled at her.

I carefully re-packaged my necklace the best that I could and gave Rose a hug before heading out the back door. I backed my car up and headed towards the house, once I pulled in I automatically recognized Alice and Jasper's cars parked in the drive way. I pulled up in front of the house, jumped out, grabbed my dress, necklace, and purse from the car and headed towards the house.

"I'm home" I yelled from the front door.

"Hey Bella" I heard a deep voice with a hint of a southern drawl.

"Hey Jasper" I replied with a small smile.

I hung my dress on the coat rack and put my purse and package down on the table before locking my car doors. I threw the keys in the bowl that we had in the front hall that we had designated for keys and grabbed my stuff.

"You going to the dinner tonight?" I asked Jasper over my shoulder.

"Yes m'am" he answered.

"Shit! I forgot-" I swore loudly when I realized that I had forgot to take my shoes off.

"To take your shoes off? No worries, Alice isn't back from the store" Jasper interrupted me.

"Thank goodness" I laughed running towards the front door trying to get my shoes off.

I quickly ran back towards my room while using my socked feet to do my best to cover the heel scuffs on the wood floors. I grabbed my dress from where I threw it on my bed and hung it on the back of my closet door. Then I picked up the package and once again unwrapped it while placing it on my dresser that I kept all my jewelry on.

I changed into some sweatpants and headed out to the kitchen where I saw Jasper making some sort of food.

"Mmmmm, smells good" I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Oh? It's homemade mac-n-cheese, real fancy" He laughed.

"Fancy compared to anything Al and I can make" I admitted.

"Very, very, true" He agreed.

I grabbed two bowels out of the cabinet and put then next to the stove before reaching to grab silverware.

"Spoon or fork?" I asked.

"Hm, spoon" Jasper answered.

"Lame maaayn" I winked.

"Bells, you also use a fork for soup" He chuckled.

"Your point?" I feigned hurt.

I turned around and grabbed one serving spoon, one normal spoon, and a fork. I handed Jasper the normal spoon and fork to put on the table. I served the mac-n-cheese into our two bowels and walked over to the island and sat down next to Jasper giving his bowl. Mmmm, this stuff was great. Then again, anything not frozen is amazing to Alice and I. Since neither of us had any cooking skills what-so-ever our meals mostly consisted of TV dinners, take-out, and soup-from-a-can.

"Oh I love when you come over Jazz" I laughed.

"You and Alice could take some cooking classes" He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah...." We suddenly burst out laughing at the absurd thought. Alice and I had some very disastrous adventures in the kitchen. We've done everything to the classic pancake on the celling to epic exploding jello. After laughing for about five minutes non-stop we heard the door slam shut.

"Those people are idiots!" Alice screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked while jumping up from his seat.

"Is it really that hard to be a cashier?!" Alice fumed.

"Hey, Al why don't you start from the beginning?" I jumped in.

"I went to the Whole Foods store to go shopping and so I got in the checkout line and had to wait like an hour! It was some idiots first day so he had no idea what the hell he was doing! So now instead of having four hours to get ready for Emmett's welcome home dinner I've only got three! It is redonkulous!" Alice babbled.

"Woah Ali, calm down" I said

"I'm calm" she sighed.

"Good, now want some food?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes! What kind?" Alice beamed.

"My amazing home made mac-n-cheese" Jasper boasted.

"Yum! Oh Bells, Meet me in my room in 20min" Alice said as I walked towards the sink.

I simply nodded my head, put my sink in the dish and walked upstairs to my room. I wasn't really looking forward to Alice coming up here in a little while but I knew that I had no choice. Hm, Maybe if I took a shower before she got up here it wouldn't be so tedious. So I walked into my walk in closet and looked around for a second before my eyes landed on my black, low cut dress slip. I grabbed the slip before walking out of the room and towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I laid the slip on the counter before turning around and grabbing two towels out of the cabinet. Two and a half hours later, I was saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper, they were leaving a little early to make sure that everything was set up for the dinner. Alice finished adding accessories to my outfit and did my hair and make-up. Now all I had to do was get changed so I flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I turned to the SoapNet channel and smiled when I saw that The O.C. was on, I absolutely loved this show. I looked at the clock 15 min later and saw that I needed to get ready to go. I ran up the stairs and tried to throw on my dress without messing up my hair then slipped my Christian Louboutin heels and carefully put my gorgeous brand new necklace on. I then searched through my jewelry box for my pink pearl earrings surrounded with diamonds. I ran down the stairs and towards the front door. I grabbed my tan Burberry coat and my black Prada clutch and threw my keys in it. I was going to be so late, I unlocked my car and jumped in before starting the car. Five minutes later I was walking threw the door of the Blue Water Grill looking for our table. I looked around the room once before my eyes landed on Rose's bright blonde hair.

"Hey guys" I said as I arrived at the table.

"Belly-boo!" a very deep but childlike voice yelled.

"Emmy!" I yelled back as he hugged me.

Emmett was huge, he was tall and full of muscle. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him but he was about 5 of me stacked on top and next to each other. He had dimples when he smiled and short brown curly hair. Emmett was almost never upset or serious, he was like a giant kid.

"I've missed you!" I squeaked seeing as I couldn't breathe.

"You're voice has changed Belly.." Emmett said confused.

"I-I cant-t bre-e-eathe" I finally got out.

"Oh! You should have said something Belly!" Emmett laughed.

"Em sit down" Rose smirked.

"Yeah Bella come sit by me" suggested our friend Angela.

Angela was a very nice girl, who was an artist. She was shy like I used to be and that is why I liked her so much. I smiled at everybody at the table and sat down next to Angela. I did notice that there were two empty seats at the table but I just shrugged it off. I sat there and talked to Angela for a few minutes, we were talking about her boyfriend Ben who is a small time director.

"Sorry we're late..." A out of breathe yet still velvety voice said from behind me.

* * *

A/N: So I'm not sure how great that was but I'm hoping that you guys like it. Once again, sorry it took so long.

R&R please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, so I've got this whole idea planned out for a couple of chapters but... I can't do it yet, sad right?

Well anyway I've got some of the outfits ready and everything hehe. Plus I wrote a little something Maximum Ride/Twilight, I've been told it sucks though, you can feel the love right? Ohwell.

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah.. I don't own anything :(

* * *

BPOV

I turned around to look at whoever had spoken, but to be honest I already knew who it was.

"Eddie man!" Emmett yelled.

"Em, what up man?" Edward yelled back.

"Emmett hush, this is a restaurant" Rose rolled her eyes with a smile.

Hmm, so that is why there are two empty seats... right next to me. Awesome.

"Hi Edward, who is this?" Alice asked while glancing at me.

"Oh, Hi.. I'm Lauren" the girl said while snapping her gum.

A chorus of hello's and hey's sounded around the table. I didn't say anything because this girl was already pissing me off. I'm not sure why but she automatically was on my bad side.

".God! Is that Bella Swan?!" Lauren screamed.

"Mhm" I gave her a smirk.

"Bella" Edward greeted me.

"Edward" I rolled my eyes.

"Like I totally don't believe that like I'm having like dinner with like Bella frickin Swan!" Lauren exclaimed in her nasal voice.

"Yeah, alright. Can we order?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, lets" I nodded towards her in thanks, this bimbo was too much to handle.

Edward sat next to me while Lauren sat in the last seat with a frown. She clearly wanted to talk to me about something or another. Probably how she paid so much for that terrible nose job, or how she was going to be a model too some day. I hear the same things over and over again from wannabe's like her.

"So that is why you were at the mall" Edward gestured at my dress.

I nodded in reply and Lauren thought that it would be a good idea to open her mouth again.

"Like, that dress is just so like...great" She said stupidly.

"Yeah I know" I said before turning to Angela.

"Well, interesting choice on his part" Angela giggled.

"Seriously, I think she is worse than Tanya Denali" I agreed.

"Wait, is he the one that Alice was telling me about before? The one that you had a photo-shoot with?" Angela gave me a knowing look.

"Sadly, I don't even know how he knows Em" I sighed.

"Hey, Edward is it? How do you and Emmett know each other?" Angela asked for me.

"Oh, well you see I met him when I went to Los Angeles and he was there for a game" Edward answered.

"It's such a coincidence that you had a photo-shoot with his friend" Angela gave a laugh.

"Yeah, I was shocked when today she mentioned that she was going to Emmett's welcome home dinner" Edward smiled.

"Well it just works out great, right Jazz?" Alice beamed at Jasper.

"Uhm, yeah sure" Jasper agreed with a confused look on his face.

"How may I help you guys?" Our waiter finally showed up.

We went around the table giving our orders. I ordered Mushroom Ravioli, they had the best here. Of course Lauren changed her order after she heard what I was having, this girl was insane.

"So, about our annual winter trip" Rose started.

"Yay! I just love the annual trip!" Alice piped in.

"Yeah, you just love packing Alice" I laughed.

"Where do you girls go for your annual winter trip?" Edward asked.

"TJ" I replied.

"TJ?" Edward questioned.

"Tijuana" Emmett told him.

"Like Mexico? Ew, that place is like nasty" Lauren said with a disgusted look.

"And when was the last time you went, well anywhere?" I snapped at her.

"Actually I went to Florida two years ago" She quickly replied.

"Oh, impressive. Not" I glared at her.

"Sorry to interrupt but.." The waiter started.

"Shut up!" We both yelled.

"Bella" Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down, what's going on with you?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before replying.

"Nothing, your girlfriend is just very.. annoying" I replied with my eyes closed.

"My girlfriend? Lauren? That would never happen" He laughed.

"So why is she here?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"I needed a date, and Malcolm told me to ask her" He frowned before continuing "Wait, are you jealous?" He questioned surprised.

"Me, Bella Swan jealous? Not so much" I smirked.

"Alright whatever you say" Edward replied with a satisfied smile.

"Let's just go back inside, okay?" I rolled my eyes before walking back inside.

When we got back inside Lauren was slumped down in her chair pouting. A second later I realized that the waiter was trying to give us our food when we snapped at him. I stabbed my first ravioli with the fork and plopped it into my mouth. I was still a little mad about the whole Lauren thing, but I needed to calm down. If Edward wanted to hang out with some ugly bimbo, that was none of my business.

"So TJ" I said slowly.

"Yeah, you in?" Alice asked.

"Obviously" I gave a weak smile.

"I told you she would" Rose grinned at Alice.

"So Al, let's talk to Jacey about when we can take a vacation tomorrow at the shoot. Sounds good?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Alice smiled but gave me a look that meant we would defiantly talk about my outburst when we got home.

I had no idea what I would tell Alice about me freaking out on Lauren, I mean I don't even know why I did it. I know that she'll ask me if I was jealous that Edward brought here but I totally wasn't I mean I didn't even like Edward.

* * *

EPOV

The second I met that dumb chick Lauren I knew I was going to regret taking Malcolm's advice before the night was up. I don't know maybe it will make Bella jealous, or piss her off. Not that I cared about Bella, I still think that she is a stuck up bitch. Pissing Bella off is still my favorite thing to do, the look she gets on her face when I make her mad is just so funny.

"Eddie-bear..." I heard Lauren whine from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be out in a second" I sighed.

I was taking as long as possible getting ready to reduce the actual time spent with Lauren tonight. Sadly, we were already running late so I had to hurry up and leave.

"Alright let's go" I said as I was walking towards the front door.

10 minutes later and we were walking in the door of the restaurant, I spotted my group and apologized for being late.

"Eddie-man!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Hey Em, what's up man?" I replied in a loud voice.

I heard who I'm assuming is Emmett's wife Rosalie scold him for being loud in a restaurant. I faintly heard Alice, I think, asking who I was with but I was looking around the table for somebody in specific. There she is, she was wearing the dress that I saw her buy at the mall earlier. The light pink complimented her skin tone and hair color perfectly. Ugh, what am I doing? What am I thinking? This is Bella Swan I'm talking about. Stuck up bitch, remember that Cullen, I thought to myself. I shook my head and turned to Bella.

"Bella" I said with a smile.

"Edward" I saw Bella roll her eyes.

Oh, this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

I know! I know! It was short, sorry! I wanted to get this finished tonight, so it may need a little editing and stuff but I tried! Enjoy!

Read and Review please! :)

x.v


	8. AN

A/N: Alright, this is ridiculous, I'm only going to say this once because honestly I don't give a fuck. I did indeed read Model Love Affair by MoonlitStares-03 awhile ago and yes it is very good. She PM'd me and let me know that she felt our first chapters were very similar and I admitted that I got the model plot idea from her. I did NOT steal her story in any way, shape, or form. I also do not appreciate people telling me that I copied her story. I think I would know if I did or did not copy her story. So honestly, I'm not going to go cry about it and stop my story and shit because I know for a fact that I didn't steal her story. I have talked to her about it twice, and I'm not trying to start any drama or anything by posting this, but it upsets me that people would think that I'm stupid and mean enough to copy somebody's story. I would like to thank LifeisaFairyTale for their support and such.

xxhollister6


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! I love you all :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah.

* * *

BPOV

"Alright, take him into a posting trot" Cheryl instructed.

I did as she had told me, to be honest I think that I was getting a lot better at riding, all I needed was a memory boost. I had decided not to buy Brooks yet, right now I was simply taking lessons. Of course none of my friends knew yet, but I'd tell them soon.

"Very good lesson, Bella. Oh and I love the sweatshirt" Cheryl smiled at me.

I was wearing my tan breeches, black riding boots and my I heart London sweatshirt. My hair was pulled up with my new Charles Owen riding helmet on over it.

"Thanks Cheryl, I had fun" I smiled while dismounting.

"So can you put him away and clean his bridle while I start my other lesson?" Cheryl asked.

"Yup, sounds good" I said as I handed her the check for the lesson.

"See you next week!" She waved at me.

I walked Brooks over to his stall and took all his tack off and brushed him before slipping his blanket on him.

"Bye Brookie-boy. I'll see you next week" I said as I kissed him on the head.

I closed his stall and grabbed his bridle, I walked into the tack room and grabbed the soap before looking around for the bucket of water. I grabbed the sponge from the water, squeezed it out and rubbed it against the soap over and over again. I scrubbed the bridle down, wiped it off, and put it away before closing the tack room and heading out to my car.

"Bye Cheryl!" I yelled as I walked by the arena.

"Bye dear" She yelled back.

I stopped at gas station and changed into my green Jack Wills sweatshirt, bleached jeans, silver boots, and walked back out to the car. I had photo-shoot so there was no point in dressing up too much, since I'd just be changing later. About 10 min later I was pulling into the modeling studio. I grabbed my bag and cell phone of the seat of my car and slid out, then I locked the doors and headed inside.

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech.

I took off my sunglasses and looked around for her, I saw her jumping up and down and waving her arms.

"Hey Al" I hugged her.

"Let's go! Your shoot is in an hour!" She beamed.

Alice grabbed my hand and starting pulling me towards the elevator. From what Jacey told me on the phone the other day, I'd be doing a beach shoot with some young actress' and models. It sounded fun, even though it was a little cold to be doing a beach shoot. _Ding! _The elevator sounded as we arrived at the correct floor as soon as we stepped out Alice was once again dragging me somewhere.

"So like, there are two blondes and another brunette. It will be so much fun!" Alice gushed.

I looked up and saw three girls, I'm assuming that these were the girls that I'd be modeling with. One was a very tall blonde with long wavy hair, she reminded me alot of Rosalie. There was another blonde who was slightly shorter but had similar hair, she looked like a miniature version of the other blonde, although she was probably older. Lastly, there was a medium height girl with dark brown hair similar to my own. I was pulled out of my reverie by one of the blondes.

"Hi, I'm Blake" She smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bella" I beamed.

"Emma" The other brunette added.

"Amanda" The last blonde nodded.

"So let's get you guys in hair and make-up. Oh and-" Alice started.

**I'll never talk again. Oh boy you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless.**

My cell phone interrupted whatever Alice was about to say next, that meant that I had a text message but I couldn't possibly imagine who would be texting me when they knew I had a shoot.

"Oh sorry Ali" I frowned.

"No problem!" Alice giggled.

I turned away and quickly looked down at my phone, when I saw who texted me I really frowned.

"Wha-wha..."I stuttered, how did _he_ get my phone number?

"**Hey, i'll see you tonight ;)" **It read.

"_What do you mean tonight?" I texted back confused._

"**You know, movie night...oh, shit never mind" **He replied.

"Alice, what is movie night?!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"Oh, he did _not_ tell you about that" her eyes widened.

"Yes, yes he did. What did you-" I started.

"We'll talk later. Time for hair and make-up" Alice yelled the last part while I glared at her.

We all followed Alice into the make-up room and got ready, then we headed out to wardrobe. We all had light colored make-up and dresses, we grabbed out coats and shoes to put on as we got in the limo and headed to the beach for the shoot.

"So, who's an actress and who's a model?" Emma asked.

"Well I do a little of both" Amanda answered.

"I'm all actress" Emma smiled.

"As am I" Blake winked.

"And I'm all model" We all laughed.

After about an hour of talking about random stuff our driver informed us that we had arrived at West Hampton beach.

"It was silly to get ready there just to be brought here" Amanda giggled.

"Seriously" We all agreed.

We did as we were instructed for the next two hours, when we finished it was about 3pm and we were all freezing.

"Alright everybody, back to the car" The photographer instructed.

"Heat, yes!" Blake yelled.

"Yay!" We all screamed and started running towards the car.

We spent the next hour trying to warm up before arriving in New York City. Once we finally got there we all ran inside and changed back into our normal clothes.

"It was so much fun working with you guys" I smiled.

"I know, lets exchange numbers" Amanda suggested.

"Great idea" Emma agreed.

So we all exchanged cell phone numbers before heading off in our own directions. I grabbed my stuff and started heading out to my car. I was almost to the elevator when I heard Jacey.

"Bella dear!" She hugged me.

"Hi Jacey" I replied.

"So Alice came to me to see when you guys could get a vacation" She smiled warmly.

"Oh, wow I totally forgot about that" I laughed.

"Well I'll let her tell you the good news dear, I'll see you later" She waved at me.

"Bye Jacey!" I yelled behind me.

I got into my car and sped home to ask Alice what the whole 'movie night' ordeal was about. Once I pulled into the driveway I shut of my car and headed towards the front door. I opened the door and dropped my keys in the bowl before slamming the door shut.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"What?" she answered.

"Movie night? What the hell is movie night?"

"Oh you'll find out... tonight" She smiled innocently.

* * *

A/N: So I've got a messed up leg which means that I can't go out and then I realized that I haven't updated since last month! hehe ;) It may not be too great, but I hope you guys enjoy.

The song I used as her ringer is Speechless by Lady Gaga. Outfits on my profile.

Hope you guys liked it, once again thanks for the support guys.

Read and Review please :)


	10. AN 2

A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I went to the bahamas and then my computer broke and then my parents were in New Orleans so I was like never home, I was always busy. Anyway I know bad excuse right? Well it's true, I'm so sorry! I got my computer back today and my mom is home so no more coming home late on school nights :( But I will update asap. Sorry again, love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been really busy, and sick lately. I just get home and pass out so I haven't had time to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

1 month later

"Alice lets go! We need to be at the airport!" I yelled.

"One second!" Alice replied.

We were getting ready to meet Rose, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper at the airport. All of us were going to Tijuana for a week, it was going to be great. Edward and I still weren't best friends but we were getting along a little bit better.

"Aliceeeeeeee!" I sang.

"Hold Oonnnnnn" She sang back.

See, I had packed the night before so that I wouldn't be in the same situation that Alice was. She woke up late today so now she only had 30 min to pack. I got up this morning and threw on sweats, a tee shirt, and my Uggs and i was ready to go. I had 2 bags, a purse, and a backpack full of stuff which may seem like a lot but for us it wasn't.

"Lets go, I'm ready! I'll be in the car!" Alice said as she ran by me.

I grabbed my bags and keys and followed Alice out the door, I turned and locked the house and went down the steps to the car. Once we got all the bags in the car I turned the car on and "Kids" by MGMT started playing.

"Omg! The music video for this song is so weird but I love the song!" Alice laughed and started singing along. About two hours later we were boarding the plane, I was in seat 28B. That meant that I was in between two people, which was never fun.

"Hey, is anybody else in 28?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, uhm yeah... about that" Alice smirked.

"Alice... who am I sitting next to?" I frowned at her.

"Me" said a velvety voice from right behind me.

"Oh god" I sighed, this was going to be a long flight.

By the time we got to Mexico it was late at night and everybody was tired but excited at the same time. We debated about if we should go out or stay in for the rest of the night. After about a half an hour of Alice and Rose screaming at Edward and Jasper, who wanted to stay in, it was decided. We were going out clubbing.

"Belllaaaaa! Can I pick your outfit?" Alice sweetly asked me.

"Nope" I smirked.

"But Bella Boo!" Alice pouted at me.

"Oh come on Bells, you know she is going to do it anyway. Plus I want to do your make up" Rose laughed.

"I guess that I don't really have any choice do I" I sighed as Alice squealed in joy.

Rose and Alice walked over to the radio in the bathroom and put in a CD and walked back to me. They both looked at me for a minute before Alice walked over the our bags and Rose grabbed the make-up kit. After about 20 minutes of Alice picking up clothes, going "Ew" and putting them back down; she finally came across a sparkly black shirt that zipped down the front, a pair of black pumps, a light-wash pair of jeans, and one of her clutches. I got changed into the outfit she picked and Rose applied some grey eyeshadow and lots of mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. We decided to leave my hair in its natural wave because it was "Sexy and wild" according to Rose and Ali. Once they were all changed and ready to go, which seemed to take half of the time mine took. We walked out of the walk in closet and bathroom to meet the guys, both Alice and Rose went first followed by me.

"Daaaaayummm Belly" Emmett whistled which caused him to get hit in the head by both Jasper and Edward.

"Ow! That hurt man" He complained while we all laughed at him.

I looked around at all of my friends and they all looked really good, all of us were wearing dark colors, even Alice. Rose had a short very dark red dress on with black pumps while Alice had a dark Purple dress on with silver pumps. The guys looked good decked out in dark colors as well. Emmett had a black button down and jeans on while Jasper had a dark blue t-shirt on with jeans. Lastly, Edward was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with dark-wash jeans. He looked amazing, his green eyes looking extra green because of the shirt.

"Let's GO!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Shit, I forgot your clutch. I'll meet you guys out there" I said.

"Alright, hurry before Ali kills somebody" Jasper laughed.

I turned around and walked into the bathroom to grab the clutch I put down when I got my make-up done and when I turned around I ran into something hard causing me to fall down.

"Ouchh!" I complained while looking up to see what I ran into.

"Sorry Bella" His smooth voice said while he held a hand out to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and let him help me up, once I was on my feet he did something that I didnt expect.

"You look really good tonight" He whispered before planting a kiss on my neck and walking away.

"Uhhhh..." was all I could say, Edward Cullen had dazzled me.


End file.
